


Talk With Sura

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: How We Survive is What Makes Us Who We Are [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of past rape/abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Nasir just needs his mom’s help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk With Sura

 

Nasir lifted his head off of Agron’s chest and held himself up on his elbows to look down at Agron. “Agron?”

“Yes?” Agron asked, looking away from the TV and moving a hand through Nasir’s hair. 

“Can I ask you something?”

Agron nodded. “You can ask me anything, you know that.”

“Would-would it be ok if I talked to my mom about us?” Nasir asked. “I mean I-I want to start to talk to someone again and I trust Sura more than a random stranger.”

Agron slowly nodded after a couple of seconds. “Yeah, if you need to talk then that’s fine.” He moved his hand to Nasir’s cheek. “You know you can talk to me too, right?”

Nasir nodded. “Yeah, and I do talk to you but Sura is a psychologist and my mom. Sometimes I just need to talk to her.”

“I have no issues with you discussing us,” Agron said. “as long as Sura doesn’t mind.”

“She won’t mind.”

Agron smiled and leaned up, kissing Nasir softly. “Ok.”

A few days later, while Agron was at work and Nasir had a few hours before he had to go to class, he went to his parents’ house. Spartacus was on his way to work and let him in, telling him that Sura was in the front room.

He walked into the front room and found Sura sewing up a pair of Spartacus’ work pants. “Sura?”

Sura looked up and smiled at her son. “Hey, sweetie.”

“Do you think we could talk?”

Sura nodded and set the pants aside, patting the spot next to her. “Of course we can.” Once Nasir sat down, she hugged him before smiling again. “What did you need?”

“I think-I want…” Nasir stopped and took a deep breathe. “I think I should talk to someone again, but I don’t want to go see a stranger.”

Sura nodded. “You can talk to me about anything, you know that.”

“Mostly, I-I want to talk about Agron and I,” Nasir said. “And before you say anything Agron and I do talk. We talk all the time. It’s just, sometimes I need someone else.”

“We can talk about that,” Sura said. “What do you have on your mind right now?”

Nasir was silent for a few minutes. “After the New Year’s party, I took Agron back to my apartment and-and we tried to have sex. I-I thought I was ready but when he-when he was inside me I-I freaked out. I couldn’t stop thinking about all the men who took me before and how they forced themselves inside of me, and how they had hurt me.” Nasir put his face in his hands, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “I pushed him away and told him to get out of my room.”

Sura reached out and gently rubbed Nasir’s back. “Shh…it’s ok. You are not the first person to freak out like this.”

“It’s not ok,” Nasir whispered. “I hurt Agron because of it.”

“How did he react?”

“He was upset, he thought he had hurt me and then he wanted to comfort me but I wouldn’t let him touch me. He ended up sleeping on the couch that night. The next morning, I expected him to be gone but he was there.”

“He cares for you Nasir, he wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“I know, I just-I didn’t expect it.”

Sura wrapped her arm around Nasir and Nasir rested his head on her shoulder. “You two are still together though.”

“But I avoided him for a month after that,” Nasir said. “I just-I didn’t want to deal with it. I didn’t want to see him disappointed with me and I was scared that he would leave me.” Nasir let out a shaky breath and was silent for a couple of seconds. “He did give me space. I think-I think he was waiting for me to call or something, but then he just showed up one day to check on me. And then-then I told him. Everything.”

“Everything?”

Nasir nodded. “Everything about when I was with Ashur, and David.”

“How did he take it?”

“He held me and told me that he loved me,” Nasir answered. “And-and that I didn’t deserve any of it.”

“You didn’t.”

“He also told me that-that he would never let anyone hurt me again.”

“And I don’t think he ever will,” Sura said. “He’d harm himself before he let any harm befall you.”

“That was all two weeks ago.”

“And how are you two doing now?”

“We’re hardly ever apart,” Nasir replied. “I-I don’t ever want to be away from him. I feel safe with him.”

Sura smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Nasir’s head. “He loves you so much, and I am so, so happy you two found each other.”

“Me too.”

She ran her fingers through Nasir’s hair. “Anything else you need to get out?”

Nasir shook his head. “No, it was mostly that.”

Sura nodded. “If there is anything else, you can always come over, or call. I’ll be there for you whenever you need it.”

“Thanks, mom.”

“You’re welcome sweetie,” Sura said, pressing another kiss to the top of his head. “There is one thing that I want you to do though, and I think it will help.”

Nasir lifted his head and looked at her. “What is is?”

“Keep a journal,” Sura said. “And write down all your thoughts, no matter how depressing they are. And if you feel the need, come to me at the end of the week and we can talk over all of it.” Sura smiled at him. “It was a huge step forward for you to come see me today, and I think you are right. You need to talk, it will help. With either me, or Agron, or even Naevia. We’re all here for you, sweetie.”

Nasir smiled back. “I know, and I’m glad I have so many people who care for me now.”

“How did things go with Sura?” Agron asked, as he and Nasir walked through the park the next day. 

“Good,” Nasir replied. “We talked over a lot of things and she said that she’ll be there any time that I need her.”

“That’s good,” Agron said, gently squeezing Nasir’s hand. 

“She also asked me to keep a journal. She said that it might if I get my feeling out, even when I can’t talk to anyone about it,” Nasir said. “and then at the end of the week, if I feel up to it, I can come and talk to her.” He looked over at Agron and smiled. “But I did say that I would talk to you as well. You’re my boyfriend and you’ve stuck with me even after I completely freaked out on you.”

They stopped walking and Agron used his free hand to gently cup Nasir’s cheek. “I could never leave you.”

“I know,” Nasir leaned up and gently kissed him. “I love you.”

Agron kissed him back. “I love you too.”

Later that night, Nasir pulled out one of the many notebooks he had bought after seeing Sura and opened up to the first page. He grabbed a pen off his nightstand and turned some music before sitting back and writing.

_Eleven years ago, my life changed forever…_


End file.
